


Balls deep in Spaghetti

by rehliamonster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crack, Crack Relationships, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, Oneshot, Other, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Sexual Humour, Spaghetti Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rehliamonster/pseuds/rehliamonster
Summary: Papyrus was home alone, his brother having left for the entire day on an errant, and the monster of his dreams was floating in front of him. The Flying Spaghetti Monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Behold my magnum opus, my first crack fic. I apologise to everyone reading this with their own two eyes what have I done to you.

Papyrus knew that this was the moment his entire life had prepared him for.

Initially, he had only picked spaghetti as his signature dish because it had seemed like the obvious choice; a popular dish for a soon to be popular man. But then, it had become more. With every session he had with Undyne, with every new piece of knowledge about the dish, his love for it grew. It had made him into a spaghettore extraordinaire, and it would make him popular, and it was beautiful. 

And now, those feelings had culminated into the best moment of his life. 

He was home alone, his brother having left for the entire day on an errant, and the monster of his dreams was floating in front of him. 

The Flying Spaghetti Monster. 

Its tentacles wiggled sensually around the meat balls suspended within its body, and thick globs of tomato sauce dripped from the tangle of writhing noodles onto the floor. Papyrus had never seen anything more beautiful, or more sexy. He knew what he wanted. And since he was a master at dating, he knew how to get it. He coughed delicately and screechingly into his glove. 

“I LOVE YOU LIKE A FAT KID LOVES CAKE!”

There. He nailed it. The Flying Spaghetti Monster wriggled, his noodle tentacles forming a heart shape. How cute! Papyrus was enchanted by the other monster’s flirting. Now that he had declared his deep and sincere affections, it was time to lay his darkest desires bare. He had to make sure the Flying Spaghetti Monster understood what Papyrus wanted, how much he yearned for it. 

“ARE YOU AN EGG, BECAUSE I WANT TO LAY YOU!”

The Flying Spaghetti Monster wriggled faster. One of its noodle tentacles began stroking over its meat balls, more sauce gushing from its body in preparatory lubrication. Oh boy! Papyrus was starting to feel very hot. The monster in front of him was so attractive, and so ready for him. He needed only one last sentence to bring his flirting to a close, the final move to score.

“YOUR TENTACLES LOOK HEAVY, LET ME HOLD THEM FOR YOU!” 

He took the tip of his gloves between his teeth and pulled them off in one smooth gesture. The Flying Spaghetti Monster curled one of its noodles in a come hither gesture, salivating more sauce as Papyrus stripped. His battle body was tossed into a corner and he stood naked before the lovely creature in front of him. This was it, this was the moment when they would consummate their emotions and make sweet, saucy love to each other, tentacles and sauce and all! 

“TAKE ME!” Papyrus yelled loudly, splaying his legs open and baring the bones of his pelvis. “TAKE ME LIKE ONE OF YOUR FRENCH DISHES!” 

The Flying Spaghetti Monster could no longer control its lust at the sight of the strapping young skeleton in front of it. Its thick noodle tentacles wrapped themselves around Papyrus’ pelvis and ribs, slathering tomato sauce in their wake. Papyrus gasped at the sensation. 

The noodles were so thick and soft and strong, and the sauce so wet! 

It felt so good on his bones, too good, and he could not hold himself back. He moaned loudly. 

“YES! LIKE THAT!”

The noodle tentacles began rubbing back and forth, stroking his sensitive ribs and the inside of his pelvic inlet. It was not enough, he needed more there! Scraping his hands over the meatballs of the Flying Spaghetti Monster, he reached between them and gathered several more of the noodle tentacles in his hands, guiding them to his pelvic inlet. 

“HERE! MORE! FILL ME UP!” 

The Flying Spaghetti Monster heeded his wishes and began pressing the coiling mass of noodle tentacles into the opening. They pressed against the bones and filled the opening entirely, dragging their soggy surface against him with each movement. Lubricating spaghetti sauce eased their passage, and Papyrus felt his breath stutter. 

This was everything he wanted and more. He felt so filled, so fulfilled, it was glorious. So many sensations on his bones, the movements of the noodles and the sauce, igniting his lust and pushing him towards that all encompassing finish. 

He pressed himself into the body of the Flying Spaghetti monster, feeling its wet noodles and the sauce and the meatballs everywhere. He wanted to be consumed by it, he wanted to drown in it, he wanted to be filled by it until he burst. He opened his mouth and took more noodle tentacles into it, feeling them wriggle against his vertebrae, the sauce running down the sensitive bones there. He took them deeper in until he felt as if he was choking, and it only served to further his lustful sensations. 

The movements were everywhere now. He was wrapped up and filled by noodle tentacles; in his mouth, in his ribcage, in his pelvis, through the bones of his arms and legs, some smaller noodles pulled through the holes in his sacrum, wriggling and teasing the sensitive backside, noodles wrapped around his spine, stroking up and down. The movements were getting faster and faster and he rocked into them, grinding down while his moans increased in volume until he almost screamed, choking on the noodles.

This was sex, hard and rough and filthy and satisfying, this was the best kind of sex, he was about to come.

He could feel it building and building, the heat unbearable by now, a great, drowning wave of pleasure just about to pull him under, the hardest nut of his life - 

“YES, YES, HARDER, I’M CUMMING, I’M - “

“p-pap? what the fuck?!” 

Sans?!

No! Too early!!

No, not now! 

Papyrus felt his fantasies shatter around him as the horror and shame of his discovery instantly killed his orgasm, just before he could experience it. He found himself back in his kitchen, with overcooked and soggy spaghetti wrapped around the bones of his pelvis, his ribs and his carpals, through his sacrum, dangling from the sides of his mouth. Tomato sauce was smeared over his pristine bones, runny in some places and sticky globs in others, slowly oozing down his body to collect in red puddles on the floor and splattering against the walls and kitchen appliances as he fucked himself with a spaghetti covered hand against his pubis. 

Sans, his beloved brother, stared at him with wide eye sockets and tiny pinpricks of light within, shock and embarrassment and revulsion clear on his face. 

Papyrus scrambled, his hands trying and failing to cover his shame, his naked pelvis, the spaghetti and sauce so obscenely wrapped around it. 

“DON’T LOOK AT ME,” he screeched, “DON’T LOOK AT ME!”

Sans flinched and came back to his senses, turned on his heels and bolted from the kitchen. Papyrus had never seen him run like that. He heard him slam the bathroom door, presumably to throw up and then pour a generous helping of bleach into the open cavity of his eye sockets. Papyrus curled in on himself on the cold, sauce-splattered floor of the kitchen. His dreams, dashed, his fantasies dragged into the open. He could not take it. The Great Papyrus, exposed. He did not know how he would look his brother in the eyes now.

They would never speak of this again.


End file.
